Princess of Volterra
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: After New Moon, Bella goes to Volterra and changes into a vampire, where she stays and becomes Alec's mate for 500 years. That all changes when a certain bronze haired, golden eyes vampire comes to Volterra...
1. The Arrival

_After New Moon, Bella goes to Volterra and changes into vampire, spending 500 years as Alec's mate until a certain bronze haired, gold eyed vampire comes to Volterra. _

* * *

I made my way down the stone steps, my black dress with deep maroon lacing and a black corset tied around my waist. My long brunette hair is bouncing from my shoulders, as I hear his voice call me.

"Bella!" He calls from below the stairs, a fine tuxedo wearing and bowtied man of kind gold eyes looked up to me lovingly. I knew him, I've dreamed of him nearly all my 500 years here in Volterra. I run down the steps, the sunlight from the windows around us shining in as I run into his open arms.

"Edward... I love you." I whisper, looking up into his eyes as he then leans in. I eagerly stand on my tiptoes, putting my arms around his neck as our lips almost touch and...

I wake up from my day dream.

"Bella!" That's not his voice, that's not that dreamy-like, sweet voice of his. Its Alec.

"Bella!" He calls again from the end of the stairs, his voice slightly more irritated at my lack of response. I shake my head softly, making my way down those same set of stairs before I stop before him. His crimson red eyes are watching me carefully, his arms crossed in agitation and his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Yes Alec?" I manage to breath out resignedly, my hands on my hips as he cocks his head to the side. I bite my lower lip, my eyes heavy and dull from this small conversation with him. He wrinkles his nose on distaste and seethes the name I've been wanting to hear since he left me nearly 500 years ago.

"Edward Cullen is here."

* * *

**Heyoo! So, this is a prologue, I am unsure if I should continue this, so tell me what you think! :DDD**

**Love,**

**Andrea :)))**


	2. Memories

I froze.

Edward Cullen...?

Edward...?

What?

I follow after Alec, stepping inside the throne room and finding his bronze hair shining in the sunlight, a woman that I knew of stood at his side.

Holding his hand.

I growl deeply, my throat burning from the ferocity of my growl and anger as I realize who that was. It burns me further, a bad taste in my mouth as Edward turns and makes eye contact with me.

I feel myself drift off into his eyes, what seemed an eternity lasted merely a few seconds before the woman, Tanya-I growl again at the thought of her name-steps in front of Edward defensively. I was unsure of what Tanya meant to Edward, but a desire to kill her burned deep down inside the pit of my stomach. I felt disgusted just at looking at her, touching and holding Edward as if they were mates.

I then realize I haven't felt this much jealously and hate before, this was new, this was... odd.

He left you. He didn't want you, and now look at him. Standing with this... woman. Look where it has gone Bella, he's nothing but trouble. I tell myself bitterly but he also rekindles a feeling I haven't felt since the moment I saw him.

Something I have lost during these 500 years here in Volterra.

_Love_.

I can't help but reminisce our dates, the field, everything till the moment he left me in the woods.

* * *

_"I don't understand." I'm close to tears, mostly stunned and paralyzed with shock and fear. This wasn't happening._

_This wasn't real. This was a bad dream. No, Edward, please..._

_"I'm sorry Bella. Don't hurt yourself, please." _With that, he's gone. Disappeared from my life and since. That was ages ago and the wounds still sting deep in my non-beating heart, 500 years ago or not. It hurt.

* * *

He hurt me in the worse possible way.

He taught me to love. He taught me to see there are things to look forward to in a sleepy little town of Forks..

That name adds to my pain, the thought of a deceased Charlie, all my friends, Renèe... Everyone.

Everyone except me.

My body shifts uncomfortably at his gaze, my eyes darting away from his gold ones to the stone wall behind them. I try to keep myself occupied, counting the stones before I would pause and shift again, Edward still watching me in disbelief. I don't blame him, I would keep my eyes trained on him if it wasn't for Alec making sure I didn't get ideas.

I was appalled at the notion of me and Edward getting back together at this point. He had someone, I had someone. It just wouldn't work. It could never happen. My dreams would just have to stay dreams...

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry if this was pathetically short. I'm just really busy with track and I'm focusing my time on my other fic, "At the Corner of 5th Avenue and Broadway"**

** I'll expand on this, I promise. :DDD I will write more for you beautiful people. :)**

**Andrea :)**


End file.
